


Closer

by niajaxx (msfoxxyfoxxy)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Scent Kink, Stereotypical Alpha Possessiveness, Werewolves, alpha!roman, beta!finn, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msfoxxyfoxxy/pseuds/niajaxx
Summary: The smell was subtle at first, no more than a low, barely-there undertone that blended in with his surroundings. Roman was 3 days off his heat and it was taking a while to fully subside, so his senses were still a little heightened. He didn’t think much of it. He just assumed the new spring weather was bringing in some new scents and eventually the smell would merge completely with everything else and he wouldn’t notice it anymore.But the smell didn’t go away. In fact, it got stronger.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This idea randomly came up while chatting with [Rivela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivela). Blame them. I've never written about werewolves before, but I figured I'd give it a shot. I have a sequel in mind if anyone wants it, but for now it's a oneshot. I'd love to hear your thoughts! And yes, the title is from that [Kings of Leon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eg3F4zpOdK8) song. It's more for vampires than werewolves, but I was listening to it when I wrote this.

The smell was subtle at first, no more than a low, barely-there undertone that blended in with his surroundings. Roman was 3 days off his heat and it was taking awhile to fully subside, so his senses were still a little heightened. He didn’t think much of it. He just assumed the new spring weather was bringing in some new scents and eventually the smell would merge completely with everything else and he wouldn’t notice it anymore.

 But the smell didn’t go away. In fact, it got stronger.

“Everythin’ alright, Roman?” Someone asked him, interrupting his thoughts. He was seated at the large dining hall in the middle of a celebration for the arrival of Roman's baby nephew, and instead of joining the lively discussions, Roman’s mind was far off, thinking about that _smell_.

Roman snapped himself out of his daze and turned to look at his beta, Finn. “I’m alright,” he reassured him as he gave him a half-smile and started eating again.

Finn was very intuitive, and ever since they bonded five years ago, they sometimes felt so connected that it used to scare Roman in the beginning, so judging by the look Finn was giving him, Roman knew that he didn’t quite believe him, but he didn’t pester. He simply gripped Roman’s knee under the table and stroked him comfortingly as the night went on.

That night, after the gathering, his family and friends went on a celebratory hunt. It was their pack’s first big one since the ice melted. Roman helped his father lead the hunters of their pack into the woods. He was used to being a hunter, but now that his father was close to stepping down, he was a pack-leader in training and he had to stay with his father and _observe_ how to properly lead. He was bored of his mind, though. Roman was always a wild child. The pack seer marked him as too in tune with his wolf from birth. His heats ran longer and were more intense, he was hot-headed, his instincts were as sharp as a well-crafted blade, and he _craved_ the rush of hunting in his wolf form. He enjoyed stalking and chasing his prey through the woods before finally catching them and sinking his teeth into soft flesh, letting the warm blood spurt and coat his inky black fur.

But now, that would be on hold while he was training. He couldn’t hunt. He had to watch, and learn.

As he sat in his wolf form atop a rock on the hill, overseeing his pack in the distance, a wind blew and the smell caressed his senses. Roman scented the air, and looked to his father beside him for any sign that he smelled it too. His father stared out into the near-darkness, watching as the pack hunted below. He showed no signs of noticing the smell, which got more intense as time passed.

Roman trotted down from the rock and followed the scent.

He walked until the sounds of his pack were far behind him, and he reached a clearing in the thick, damp woods. By then the smell was strong, too strong, and Roman felt it down to his bones. He whined, shaking his head to clear the fog. He only reacted like this with Finn’s scent, when he was in heat. But this wasn’t Finn. Finn smelled spicy, like cloves, and fresh like the rain when the sun is still shining. This smell was musky, and heady, like dirt, autumn leaves, and the bottom of the lake. It also had traces of something delicious and unknown that Roman had to taste. It made his mouth water.

Roman could feel the blood rushing in his veins as he followed the sound of rustling leaves and footsteps, past the clearing and closer to a makeshift tent near a fallen tree. Whatever or whoever was in that tent was the source of the smell, and Roman wasted no time, circling the tent as he decided whether to look in or not.

Before he could make a move, however, a hand opened the flap and a shaggy head peered out.

“I know why you’re here,” The man said as he stepped out of the tent. He was shirtless and Roman’s wolf begged to tackle him and sink its teeth into his exposed neck. “I’m in your territory.”

Roman stepped closer and the man recoiled in fear. He was obviously an omega, flinching at an alpha like that. He was terrified, shaking and letting off a pungent smell that reeked of fear. Despite the fact that his meekness excited Roman, his fear tainted the delicious smell that lead him here. Even though his wolf loved it, Roman didn’t.

“Please,” The man said, his voice barely above a whisper. “I have nowhere else to go and… my heat is coming soon. Your pack… your pack leader… he killed my pack’s alpha during the winter months, and my pack fled and left me behind during the raid. I was waiting for the ice the finish melting, then I was going to leave. But if you spare me, I will leave now!”

Roman remembered, in January, when he and his father overtook the nearby pack after they were challenged by the head alpha. After his father made quick work of him and Roman handled the sons, they took the land and recruited six betas before they let the rest flee. The cowardly pack seemed to have left an omega behind to freeze alone. An omega who was now going into heat and whose scent was driving Roman crazy.

The wolf in him stirred and he growled low in his belly. He could feel his protective instinct and his drive to mate surge within him and the weak handle he had on his wolf snapped and suddenly he was jumping forward.

“No!” The man yelled as he was knocked back into the tent. “Don’t kill me!”

Roman wanted to yell that he wasn’t going to kill him, but he couldn’t speak, of course. Eventually, he didn’t even want to speak. All he wanted to do was scent the omega even more. He stuck his snout against the pale, submissive neck and breathed in deep, the action causing his heat to slam back into him, so soon after the one caused by Finn ended.

Suddenly, there was a _thwack_ as Roman felt something hard hit the back of his head. He reared back as the omega scrambled from under him and took off into the forest, dropping the offending piece of wood on the ground.

\---

“My poor alpha,” Finn said as he stroked Roman’s cock lovingly. “Havin’ to suffer another heat already.”

Roman groaned as he fisted the sweat-soaked bedspread in his hands. He rocked his hips up, trying to get Finn to go faster, which he did eventually. Finn wasn’t a teaser, and for that, Roman was thankful.

“I wish I could see what this mysterious omega looked like,” Finn said conversationally as he continued to stroke Roman’s dick, bringing him closer to the edge with every jerk. “He must be something special to leave such an alpha in a state like this.”

“He was beautiful, baby,” Roman whispered, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. “My wolf loved him. But I couldn’t tell if he wanted to kill him or fuck him.”

Finn laughed and stroked his other hand up the alpha’s thick chest. He stopped at his nipple and playfully pulled at the hard nub, which he knew would wind Roman up even more.

“Fuck! Yesssss…” Roman hissed out as he reached for Finn’s shaggy head. Finn took the hint and bent down to lick a tongue up Roman’s cock before he took it in his mouth. Roman groaned and tightened his hold in Finn’s hair as he started to spurt into his warm mouth. When he was finished, Finn pulled back and licked his lips lewdly as he continued to stroke Roman’s dick, smearing the mess.

“One more?” Finn asked playfully. Roman nodded and he rose from the foot of the bed and straddled Roman’s thighs before he tipped forward to kiss him, hot and filthy. “You gonna fuck me this time? You wanna knot me?”

Finn wasn’t experiencing his heat, but his sex drive was above average, and he loved to please just as much as he loved to receive pleasure. Roman in heat was a dream for him, and Roman was once again appreciative that he has such an amazing mate.

\---

Finn and Roman didn’t tell the rest of the pack about the stray omega in their territory. They spent most of Roman’s heat fucking and eating meat that they received from the hunting rations.  On the 3rd day, Roman’s heat had calmed and he immediately went out to find the source of the smell again, this time, in his human form. He could control himself more as a human than as a wolf, but the scent was still pulling him along. He was relieved to know that the omega was still wandering around the woods, leaving his smell everywhere he went. Roman was able to trace it north of his territory, just on the edge of the territorial border. As he got closer to the omega, however, he realized that he was in heat now. Just the start, actually, since the overwhelming smell of his sex wasn’t present, but it was building and Roman felt that bone-deep chill again.

He found the omega at a river, sitting at the bank, close to a small fire. Roman could hear his harsh breathing as the heat started to set in, and he could feel his own heat picking back up as if it was trying to synchronize.

Before he could get too close, the omega spun around to stare at him with wide, horrified eyes.

“Easy…” Roman warned as the omega’s hand reached for a slender piece of fire wood. “I’m not gonna let you get away with knocking me upside the head again.”

Color drained out of the omega’s face as realization dawned on him. “It’s you…”

“You can’t smell me?” Roman asked.

The omega shook his head. “Got sick real bad when I was a pup,” he explained. “My senses don’t work right. I can’t smell you unless you’re really close.”

“Explains how I’ve been able to sneak up on you twice,” Roman muttered, and then his nose flared when the omega’s scent picked up. He watched as the omega’s face went red and he stumbled back, away from Roman.

“You shouldn’t be out here alone when you’re going into heat,” Roman warned, his voice becoming thick with lust. “Another alpha could have found you.”

The omega took more steps back as Roman walked closer. He looked afraid and utterly submissive and it turned Roman on something fierce. The alpha within him yearned to protect and possess the omega, all alone out here in the woods, smell inviting Roman and any other alpha to claim him right here on the ground. Roman’s heat surged and could feel everything around them vividly; the damp spring air, the mud of the river banks, the smell of rain that was accumulating and getting ready to fall within the hour. His wolf begged to come out again, but he maintained control. How could he be pack leader if he couldn’t handle the smell of one omega in heat?

But this wasn’t just any omega. Roman had been around many of them within and outside of his pack. And, when he was of age, many families brought him their finest omegas, hoping to have him mate with and breed royalty into their lineage, but he chose to be tied to Finn, a beta from a rival pack that had immigrated from Ireland to a neighboring land. After Finn, he’d never looked at another omega, let alone, another wolf again.

Until now.

The omega’s moan pulled Roman out of his stupor and he watched, eyes glazed over as the omega stumbled back. “Please, go!”

Roman couldn’t go. He didn’t want to. He wanted to push the omega down against his furs and rut against him until he came, burying him in and marking him with his scent. His head swam as he stepped closer, arms reaching out to grab the omega’s shoulders before he pulled him in.

“Fuck,” He hissed as he took in a deep, intoxicating breath, scenting the omega’s hair and neck, trying to get as much of that smell as he could. “You smell so good.”

“Please,” The omega begged again. “Alpha…”

And that set Roman off. A little too roughly, he spun the other man around pushed him up against a nearby tree. The omega quickly exposed his neck, displaying immediate submission and making Roman’s already fattening dick get harder.

“Please, what?” Roman said, slightly mocking, his alpha wolf within him wanting to toy a little with the helpless omega in front of him first before giving him what they both wanted. “You want me to take you here?”

The omega nodded, finally submitting with little to no pressure, and Roman’s wolf growled at the satisfaction of causing such a reaction. He was about to lose himself completely and fuck Dean then and there, but then he remembered Finn. They were bonded mates. Mating with another wolf would be disrespectful to their bond and their relationship, no matter how strongly he and this omega felt for each other.

He untangled himself from the other man and willed the fog in his mind to go away so he could think clearly. The omega slid down the tree and whined submissively at Roman’s feet, his heat finally overtaking him completely.

Roman looked down at him and the instinct to protect rose within him again.

“Come with me,” He said as he scooped the omega in his arms, and began the long, torturous trek back to his home.

\---

The omega’s intense scent seemed to only affect Roman since he was able to smuggle him into his and Finn’s home without alerting any of the pack. By the time they reached inside through the backdoor, the omega was shivering and moaning in Roman’s arms, no doubt the alpha’s scent was worsening his heat. The front of his pants was sodden with slick, and Roman had to fight with himself to stop from burying his face in it and mouthing at the spot like a starving, desperate man.

Finn was in the living room when Roman barged in, sweaty and barely hanging onto his wolf by a thread. His mate took one look at the omega in his arms before he dropped whatever he was working on and moved to help Roman lay him on the couch. Roman was grateful because without help, he would have dropped the poor omega on his back and spread his legs right there.

“What have you brought for me, Roman?” Finn asked as he fold his arms across his chest and stared down at the omega who was out of his mind with lust.

“He’s in heat. My wolf wants him.” Roman explained as best as he could. “I wanna knot him. I need to. Finn…”

Finn’s eyebrow rose and his lips quirked in amusement. He looked beautiful and Roman wanted to fuck him, too. “Well, why didn’t you? He’s obviously willing.”

“Please, Alpha…” The omega said on cue as he finally opened his eyes and stared up at Roman from under his long lashes.

Roman stared at Finn for a long time until his mate broke out in laughter. “Don’t tell me you wanted my permission.”

Roman grit his teeth, his wolf taking offense at being mocked by his beta, someone who was technically beneath him.

“Oh, Roman,” Finn cooed sweetly. “You are the head alpha in trainin’.” He stroked a loving hand over Roman’s tattooed arm and used his other to wipe the sweat from his alpha’s forehead. “It’s sweet that you brought him here to ask me first, but you can fuck whoever you want.”

Roman pressed into his touch and whined. Finn’s words paired with the smell of both his mate and the sweet omega squirming on the couch was too much. He wanted to have a deeper conversation with Finn about this, but he couldn’t bare not touching the omega any longer.

“Turn around,” Finn commanded, gently, to the omega, and the other man obeyed without hesitation. He rolled over on his stomach and presented himself immediately, bringing his knees up under him and arching his back. Finn nudged Roman closer and Roman’s instinct and drive kicked in again. He pulled the boy’s pants over his hips and was hit with a fresh wave of overwhelming lust. He gripped the omega’s cheeks roughly, parting them to reveal his slick hole.

He could feel Finn’s reassuring hands on his shoulders as he pulled his own pants down just far enough to let his dick spring free. Roman always thought sex was an intimate experience. He always wanted to be completely naked so he could feel his partner’s skin against his, but now he was in an abnormal heat that was brought on by an omega who was begging to be mated. He could barely hold himself together, let alone get undressed.

When Roman lined up pushed in without warning, the omega let out a loud whine that surely reached out past the privacy of their home. He still had a good amount of sense left to know not to ram in, despite his wolf clawing to pin the omega down and _take_.

The omega was _wet_. His creamy slick ran down his pale thighs and was no doubt soaking the cushions below, but Roman was thankful because it eased the way as he worked his dick into the inviting, flexing tightness. The body beneath him relaxed reflexively due to the intensity of his heat, and Roman was able to bury himself to the hilt without much pressure. He wanted to give the omega some time to adjust, but his wolf was tired of playing it slow. He reared his hips back and slammed back into the omega, causing the other man to whine as his knees gave out under him. Roman growled in response before he used a hand to pull the omega’s hips up again to meet his next thrust.

Roman felt Finn stroking his tense shoulders before he moved down to rub his back. His thrusts picked up and soon he was drilling into the omega below him, holding his hips just there so he could fuck into him properly. The omega below him wouldn’t stop whining, his gruff voice babbling nonsensical pleads mixed with words like ‘Alpha’ and ‘more’. His thighs trembled and his legs flailed on the sofa when Roman began pounding against that spot deep within him that made him cry out and bury his face into the cushions. Roman couldn’t see it, but he could smell and feel when the omega came. Roman fucked him through it, relishing in the fresh slick that poured out around his cock. His wolf responded enthusiastically, begging to come out and lap up all the mess the omega made, but Roman held control… Barely.

His nails began to elongate and his gums started to throb as his canines became longer and sharper. Roman halted his thrusts and rolled his neck, concentrating as hard as he could to stave off the change. Finn’s arms wrapped themselves around his sweaty shoulder and Roman sighed into his touch as his wolf listened to his mate and calmed down. It’s only when he relaxed did he smell blood mixing with the heady smell of the omega. He looked down and saw his clawed hand digging into the omega’s arms and drawing blood. The other man was staring back at him, eyes wide and curious, but not fearful. It made Roman feel good that he wasn’t afraid of him anymore.

He dipped his head down and licked up the blood as he began to thrust again. The omega’s hands came up to pull at Roman’s long hair and the quick spark of pain made Roman fuck down into him harder, the sounds of their skins and the slick between them spurring him on even more.

It wasn’t long before he felt the slight discomfort and tightness at the base of his cock. Before he could assess the situation, he felt the telltale signs of an orgasm and he gave a few last brutal thrusts before he was coming hard. The omega below him pushed back, milking his cock, even as his knot formed. It had to have been uncomfortable, but he moaned and sighed as if it was the best feeling in the world. Roman closed his eyes and let his orgasm wash over him. He inhaled the omega’s scent and rolled his hips on instinct, working his forming knot in as far as it would go, fulling the omega up with his come.

Sated, his wolf finally retreated. His knot was fully formed and the omega was squirming beneath him. If Roman knew he was gonna knot, he wouldn’t’ve fucked the omega in this position. He would have taken him on his side so the waiting process would pass by smoother and much more comfortably.

Finn helped them roll over on their sides. The couch was too small, but Roman hoped that they’d only be here for a half an hour. Roman recalled that on he and Finn’s first heat together, his knot stuck around for about 4 hours because every time it deflated enough, Finn would say or do something sexy to get him hard again and they’d fuck and he’d knot all over again. That was on a nice, big bed, though. He grimaced at the thought of being stuck on the couch for a long time.

“Your connection is intense,” Finn said as he stared down at the omega, who was asleep. Omegas didn’t have as much stamina as alphas, so during their heat, they napped in between mating. “You knotted him. As a _human_. Should I be jealous?”

Roman looked at the back of the omega’s shaggy head and felt an overwhelming sense of protection. He wanted to bite him and claim him. He wanted to make him pack. But he wouldn’t, if Finn said no. Traditionally, in the olden days, alphas life-mated with a beta and an omega, but in modern times, an alpha took one life-mate, usually an omega to breed them to make a prosperous family line. But Roman chose Finn. He loved Finn.

His wolf, however, wanted this omega. It chose him. It smelled him and sought him out.

At the end of the day, though, the wolf was a part of _Roman_. Roman wasn’t a part of the _wolf_. He had the final say, and if Finn was uncomfortable with him taking another mate, he would not do it.

“No,” He said, finally. “If you want it to be just us, it will be just us.”

Finn grinned. He reached out to stroke the omega’s hair fondly. “He’s a beauty, ain’ he, Roman?”

Roman hummed in agreement.

“And your father took his land and killed his alpha, so he’s rightfully yours,” Finn went on, trailing his hands down the omega’s side until he reached his hips, where Roman’s own hips laid flushed against him. “I can’t deny you anything you rightfully deserve. Anything you want.”

Roman shifted and hissed as Finn’s hands slipped between the omega’s legs and touched where he and Roman were connected. “Finn, it’s a difference if this was just a onetime thing, but… it’s obvious we were meant to be mates. I’m not asking if I can keep him around to fuck, I’m asking if I can bring him into the pack as my omega.”

Finn paused his naughty ministrations and looked up at Roman, holding his gaze for a long time before he responded. “It would be strange not having you all to myself anymore, but I meant what I said about not being able to deny you anything you and your wolf wants. It would be selfish of me to deny you – US – an omega. It’s supposed to be three of us anyway, like the old times. Like it is back in Ireland.”

Roman shifted again as he felt his knot start to deflate and the omega stirred, jostling his oversensitive, but still interested dick. Finn said something about going to get them some water before he got up, leaving Roman to his thoughts. The omega stirred again and this time Roman wrapped a protective arm around him.

\---

When his knot finally went down and his heat had subsided enough for him to function, Roman slipped out of the omega and cleaned him up as best as he could without waking him up. Finn made him soup, and while he was cooking, he and Roman spoke about their options in depth. They both concluded that Roman would have the omega, if he wanted to be claimed, of course.

They sat in the bedroom and spoke in whispers as the omega slept for about an hour until he woke up. He started up in a panic just like Roman expected him to, now that his sated heat was no longer altering his mind.

“Where am I?!” The omega asked Finn, pulling the fresh sheets against his bare chest. “Who-”

He halted his questioning when he turned to see Roman sitting not too far away from him, on the other side of the room. The omega immediately relaxed, which made Roman smile. His inner wolf was proud that he was able to bring comfort to the distressed omega.

“I’m Roman,” He introduced himself as he got up and walked over to the bed. He sat at the edge of it and motioned to Finn, who was sitting near the door. “This is my mate, Finn.”

“Your… mate?” The omega asked before his face fell into a dismayed expression. “You’re mated.”

“I am,” Roman confirmed. “But he’s a beta. You’re an omega.”

“What’s your name, dear?” Finn asked.

“Dean,” The omega answered quietly. “Ambrose. Dean Ambrose.”

“What have you been doin’ since Roman and his father took your territory?” Finn asked, not even bothering to sidestep the awkwardness.

“Living in your woods, mostly.” Dean said quietly. “It was too cold to travel and there’s another pack south of these lands. I was… afraid.” He looked down meekly and Roman’s heart leapt in his throat. “But I was going to leave as soon as spring fully set in. I promise! It’s just… with no alpha and no pack, I was alone.”

“Your situation is my fault, and my pack’s,” Roman spoke up. “but, it’s the way of the wolf. I can’t apologize.”

“I don’t care about my old pack,” Dean said, his voice and demeanor gaining a sudden confidence. “I was a runt, and nobody wanted me around anyway. I was getting ready to be traded off to another pack.”

Roman wondered who would want to trade off someone like Dean, but then he remembered that not everyone would see Dean like he did. But Finn did. He looked over at his mate to see him staring affectionately at the omega.

“My beta likes you,” Roman said after a time. “And my wolf likes you. They’d both like for you to stay here and become part of the pack.”

Dean looked at Finn, and Finn nodded. He turned to stare at Roman again as he began fidgeting with his fingers. “Do _you_ like me?”

The intense need for approval was an omega trait, and it stirred something hot and proud in Roman’s chest. He reached out and placed a hand on Dean’s leg, which was covered by the sheet, but the warmth there that radiated upon contact was soothing to them both. “I do. I really do.”

A big smile broke out on Dean’s face, and when Roman slid his hand up his leg and gripped his thigh, his eyes glazed over with lust.

“ _Roman_ ,” Finn complained as he watched in dismay as the omega and the alpha’s heats began to pick up where they left off, triggered by just a touch. “He needs to eat!”

“He’ll eat later,” Roman said as he crawled up on the bed and pulled the sheet away from Dean’s lithe, yet muscular frame. He stared down at Dean’s pale body and took in the marks he left a few hours ago. His eyes zeroed in on the unmarked, supple neck and he knew that he’d be sinking his teeth into it and bonding Dean to him and Finn for life soon.

But first, he had to bring the omega to his father and they’d have to go through boring rituals before they could bond completely, in their wolf forms, under the full moon. But as Dean spread his legs for him again, Roman’s mind went blissfully one-tracked. He was more clear-headed now, and the intense need to mate wasn’t as strong and intense, but it was still there because he _was_ in heat. This was so much better, though. He could take his time with the omega now that the initial drive had subsided. Maybe even get Finn to kneel between his legs to suck the omega’s cock while he took him.

Dean moaned and begged sweetly as Roman dipped down and buried his face between his flexing thighs, and his wolf stirred at the thought of hearing that voice for the rest of his life.


End file.
